


The Gifts They Gave Each Other

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Ben Solo, Devoted Darkpilot, Devoted Poe Dameron, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jedi Ben Solo, Light Angst, M/M, Pilot Poe Dameron, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sappy, Soft Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben reflects post-lovemaking, with Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Gifts They Gave Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who needed it. I hope you like it!

It’s become almost natural for them to share a bed the times that Poe visits and he and Ben make love — or even just cuddle together. This is one of the instances where they’ve made love — and now they’re snuggling together, naked, Poe clearly exhausted but content. 

Ben doubts that he can really sleep, if he’s to be perfectly honest. He’s had issues sleeping, for so very long. Difficulties with sleep could almost be said to be a constant companion for him. Still, he can take comfort in Poe snuggled up beside him, calm and relaxed and loose in his arms, and indescribably precious.

Poe. He knows that Poe has some people who denigrate him, devalue him. Who see him as nothing more than a criminal, just because of something he was tricked into starting when he was only sixteen. A child, at that. It hurts to even think about; has no one kriffed up horribly when they’re sixteen? Has no one been tricked into doing something they don’t want to do, or thought was something else entirely?

People don’t understand. Not really. Ben wishes they did. He wants them to see the brilliant, talented, beautiful, caring man he loves so much — he wishes he could just shout to the galaxy that Poe means so much to him. That Poe is everything. 

And it’s a miracle, really, that Poe loves him in return. 

Ben takes care to memorize with his eyes and fingers every detail about Poe. He’s diminutive, not something often praised in a man (which is ridiculous), but for Ben, it makes him feel like he’s protecting Poe. It makes him feel like he’s fulfilling a childhood promise to keep him safe and loved, and Ben feels like he can at least protect someone, even if he’s so fundamentally imperfect. 

Soft in places. His belly’s got a fold of fat below the navel, his hips having a certain shape to them. They’re part of Poe, and make him even more accessible in between him being so breathtakingly beautiful. Of course Poe is beautiful. He’s beautiful when he’s laughing, beautiful when he gets determined and passionate, beautiful when he’s being snarky — beautiful when he’s being the wonderful man that stole Ben’s heart with no intention of giving it back. 

He’s beautiful. And Ben nuzzles into Poe, thanking the Force for just letting him have Poe, even though he has this terrible feeling it will be too brief...

”Mmmmm, Ben?” Poe murmurs. 

”Right near you.”

Poe sighs. “Feels good, you know. You, with me.”

”It does.” Ben says. ”I’m happy with you. I just wish other people could see you as I do.”

”I didn’t think you liked to share,” Poe jokes. 

”You know what I mean. You’re so...wonderful, and others don’t seem to realize it.”

”Some do,” Poe says. “You, for instance. Besides, redemption isn’t an easy road, but it’s worth it. Worth it just to help people.” A beat. “And you help me. You always have. I think you see too much of the best in me, but...”

”No such thing.” Ben nuzzles him. “You’re beautiful. Witty. Caring. Brave. Strong.”

”Those adjectives could also apply to you.”

”Sometimes I’m not sure.”

Poe takes his hand and kisses it. “I’m certain,” he says. “I know you don’t believe in yourself. I believe in you, though. Every step of the way. I believe you’ll be wonderful.”

Maybe that’s the gift they can give each other besides themselves, Ben thinks even as they settle into sleep, the ability to see things in the other that the other didn’t know existed. 


End file.
